Dragon Ball Z: Oblivion's Horizon
by vestakia
Summary: Oblivion may have beset Earth, will the Z fighter's be able to fight this new threat off, But their not alone who has come to help the Z fighters and will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

A space pod ripped though the coldness of space heading to a small blue planet in the northern part of the galaxy the man in the space pod touched the button on the side of his communicator "ive reached the vacinity of earth sir" reported the man. A voice came over the commuinicator "very well lieutenant you may execute your orders." the voice said, the man in the space pod didnt answer he just smirked and took off his communicator just as he did the space pod lurched and blased even faster towards the planet

"Come on girls I know you to can do better than that" Gohan taunted toward his daugthers and wife without saying anything pan and videl both charged toward Gohan they were on him in less than a second he fended off the two women with ease just then the youngest of the three appreared behind him and lashed out with he left leg catching her father in the back of the head sending him towards a nearby mountain but before he could hit gohan righted himself "very well done Phaith, and by the way that freaking hurt" the man laughed while he rubbed the back of his head in classic son fasion, the young teen giggled as she ran and hugged her father "thank you daddy" gohan broke the embrace "i think we have trained enough for today how about we go to town for a movie?" videl said as she walked up to her husband and youngest daughter with pan in tow

"I cant mom i have a date with Uub"pan said as she ran into the house to get changed "im up for it hun" Gohan commented videl walked closer to her husband and put her hand on his cheek "perhaps we should make it a date" she said as she winked at the man causeing him to smirk "prehaps we should" he laughed phaith just looked at her parents like they had just grew a second head they just laughed "it was a joke" they both said at the same time "i know but it wasent funny" she said as she walked back to their small home when she walked though the door Gohan looked at his wife "after you he said " she just sluged him in the shoulder and walked inside with gohan in tail the door closed behind them they walked a couple meters into the house then some unknown force shook their home causeing pictures to fall off the wall gohan rushed out of the house infront of him was a large crater he looked over the edge of the crater just as his family got out of the house "holy black on a popo thats a sayian space pod" the rest of his family gasped as the pod opened to show a young man in a gold and blue sayian uniform with three stars on both shoulders of his armor his hair was completely wild and he was about 5'11" tall "by the decree of king Colly of the sayians I am here to wipe this planet off the face of the univerce" "good luck with that!" gohan yelled as he charged the man and gave the man a hard punch to the face before the assalaint could act gohan teleported behind him and gave the young sayian an elbow to the back of the head and followed up with a kick to the kidneys sending the man flying he hit the side of the crater makeing a hole and kept going for a good kilometer the man roared and golden light erupted from the groud the leaveing the now super sayian 2 man blood trickleing from just above his right eye and from both sides of his mouth

"not bad" the man stated as he wiped the blood from his mouth he put his hand to his ear "looks like ill need some back-up send squadron 420" a voice came though the commuinicator "right away sir". "gohan what was that all about" videl questioned "i dont know but im going to find out" he powered up and took to the air going in the direction the man had gone

"what is this, it feels like another sayian has landed on earth" a woman wearing a black cloak said as she looked towards the two men with her "well looks like its finaly starting after all these years" the taller man said "should we join the fight then father" the younger man questioned "not yet son, for now we will bide our time this sayian can easily be handled by the gaurdians of earth" "whoa not so fast ari a squardrant of sayians just entered earths vacinity" "what are their power scores" "hmmm, one sec... three out of 6 have a power score of level 3 and two are 4s and the last have a score of 7! ari he has the same powerlevel as you!" "damn... what are the power scores of the gaurdians of earth" "well the most powerful has a level of 6 thats the one that was just fighting the first sayian who has a score of 4 the next highest is a 5 then a handful of 3s and one with a score of 1 but by the looks of it the 5 and two of the 5 3s are off planet, this isnt good im thinking that we may need to fight" ill contact Gussu and the others tell them that its starting, you two gather all the gaurdians of earth and tell them whats going on then head to the battle, oh by the way what are the numbers on the three fighters near the 6?" "two 3s and the 1" the woman said "ok lets do this break!"

"there you are what took you so long to find me" the bloody ss2 commented "thats none of you buisness" gohan said as he powered up to his max without going Super Sayian (btw gohan contiued training after cell in this story and still got his mystic/ultimate form so he has the power of about a ss3 in base form) "lets dance" gohan exclaimed "damn i was concentrateing on why this guy was here i dident even notice those huge power levels" as six sayian space pods crashed into the earth one after another six sayians got out of their respective pods "you needed back up for one fighter and you call yourself a sayian" the man said as he charged an energy wave he sent it towards the younger sayian it raced at blideing speeds when it hit the young sayian his body was completely vaporised "damn weakling" the older sayian said just then phiath and pan both landed beside their father "what are you two doing here" gohan asked "i senced the powerlevels and thought you could use some help pan stated flatly with a combined yell both young girls both powered up pans hair grew long as she transformed into ss3 but phaiths long hair just straited out alittle as she also trasformed into ss3 her pink gi just flowed in the wind of the power up. "well this isnt very fair now is it" said the woman standing at the back 'judgeing by the stars on each of their shoulders she is their leader' gohan thought "i sence other people on this planet that may give us a challenge we will wait to destroy you until they get here" the woman said "what if we destroy all of you before they get here" gohan asked the woman said nothing she just powered up 'damn her powerlevel is higher than mine" gohan thought "now be good and sit there nicely" Gohan just growled

two hooded people flew at breakneck speeds "the one were looking for is this way" "ok" the two of them stoped over west city they started looking for whoever they were looking for "mom can you sence him my radar isent working because of all the people down there" "you have to stop relying on the ki radar its only for looking for someone in a fight" the woman critisized "there" the woman pointed to a dark skinned man with a mohawk holding a bundle of flowers, they droped out of the sky causeing their hoods to come off landing infront of the man "who are you" the man questioned "my name is alexandra, and this is my son zander im sorry we have no time to explain right now but you need to come with us" "why" Uub questioned "just come on there are some sayians attacking the planet and your freinds need your help" zander commented as he started to float obviously getting impaitiant "how do you know my freinds" "wow you ask alot of qustions" alexandra stated as she walked up to the man and put her hand on the side of his head and said "you will come with us" "okay" Uub said in a mono tone the three of them took off

"ahh looks like they are on their way" the woman sayian commander stated " but before they get here i think its time we got acquainted "my name turni the man to my left is carr, the one to my right is mokar,this young girl" she pointed to the only other female on the team "is my younger sister is apri, the man infront of her is brute and the man to his left is urder, now that ive introduced my team why dont the three of you introduce yourselfs". "fine my name is gohan and these are my two daughters pan and phaith but why are you doing this if you came here to destoy the planet". "im a sayian what can i say i havent had a good fight only a forein planet in years but after i kill you your planet is done for". "not if i have anything to say about it" alexandra yelled as the three warriors landed next to the Z warriors that were already there "Ubb what are you doing here" pan asked Uub shook his head "huh Pan where are we" ."three.. two.. one.." zander said "hey you used something to control my mind". "you wernt lisening to me and i had little time to explain everything to you ill explain after we kill these guys". "i dont know who you two are but im thankful your here" gohan commented "lets do this phaith" Pan said. "yeah" the six warriors on either side ran towards each other with Uub fighting Carr, Pan fighting Mokar, Gohan fighting Turni, Phaith fighting Apri, Alexandra fighting Brute, and Zander fighting Urder. Alexandra and Brute were the first to engage each other "arm cannon" Brute yelled as a huge wave of energy was shot at Alex she just teleported out of the way leaveing her cloak to be turned to dust by the mans attack her discarding her cloak reveled her black and green sayian armor her armor had no shoulder pads, she also had a pure black katana on her right hip, loseing her cloak also revealed her face to the rest of the group she had a small scar above her right eye her hair was pulled into a ponytail but the thing that caught the attention of her opponent was the fact that her eyes had no light behind them "hah your'e blind im geussing your only way to find your opponent is by ki senceing" he went to ss2 and started to charge an attack "ki dispertion" the ki from the attack rocked the area it wasent ment to damage anyone just nulifi Alex's ki scenceing abilitys the woman stood her ground. Brute charged but at the last second he teleported behind her he struck but there was nothing there to hit he looked around confused then he heard "Sonic Boom" come from behind him he turned around to see Alex's attack come off her sword. he just yelled "how!" before his body was cut in half just for the halves to turn to dust "your not exactly a ninja" she stated plainly Turni knocked gohan away from her she was now in ss3 "hmm you may have killed him but he was the weakest of us so that matters not ill just kill you after im done with this maggot"

Ari stood before a huge computer moniter "Arikuzanda to Gussu... do you read me Gussu" a large man came onto the screen the man had a mohawk and was built like a brick shit house "I read you Ari whats up" "the sayian's have attacked earth as Willam said they would" "okay ill contact mattew and turpion and we will head your way and set up a base of operations over and out" the moniter flickered to a black screen "ok and now to the battle... if they need me"

Pan lashed out at Mokar with her right leg he caught her by the shin and threw her towards a mountain she smashed into the face of it knocking the air out of her lungs "DESTRUCTION WAVE" yelled Mokar the blast rocked towards Pan's helpless form "NO PAN!" Uub yelled as he powered up to full and launched himself towards the blast the force from his power up sent Carr hurdleing into Urder giveing Zander a chance to finish them both off "OBLIVION" he yelled as a pure black orb apeared in his right hand it was so black that it seemed to absorb the light around it as he threw the attack it disappered from sight then two concussive blasts went off everyone who was still fighting stoped dead in their tracks Carr and Urder were no where to be seeen and the mountain that pan was in was compleatly gone but there was no sign of Pan or Uub in the dust cloud when the dust settled Uub stood infront of a battered pan he stood for a few secondsbut then his body gave out on him as he fell to the ground he let all of his energy off in one attack towards Mokar yelling "DIE you son of a bitch" the blast missed by a mile but after puting most of his enegy into surviveing Mokars attack there wasent enough to do anything to the huge man anyway. Gohan gaped at the fallen forms of his daughter and future son in law he knew they were still alive because he could still sence them but still something snapped in him gohan tansformed into super sayian and rushed Mokar who was chargeing a finishing blow and dident see the boot aimed at the side of his head "hey your fighting me" Turni yelled at gohan just as she was about to take off after him a man appeared infront of her "Ari your late" Alexandra yelled from the spot she had taken after her fight "damn only three left, well atleast i get to fight a commander" he started his fight with the female commander

as Gohan contiuelly beat the already battered form of Mokar his daughters fight was going a little less as good as his was Apri was the second strongest of the group " come on little girl you are a sayian fight like one" the woman laughed as she round housed phaith again 'this is so frustrateing" phaith thought to her self phaith at the moment wasent just ouclassed in power but in skill and experience as well the woman was toying with her she caught another right hook to the jaw which sent phaith tumbleing backwards "come on Pinky" 'PINKY oh thats it' phaith let off a roar as she carged Apri "oh pinky doesnt like to be called pinky what should i call you then..." she batted phaith away again "oh i know how about piggy huh do you like that PIGGY" that was the last straw Phaith let off a primal roar as her body was incased with light when she came out she was in a new form her hair was not golden anymore but insted a neon yellow and the spikeyness of her hair was more profound now that the older sayian women had never seen this form before all she knew is that this little girls power level just skyrocked "what the..." she couldent even finish her sentance before Phaith was on her first phaith hit her with an upercut sending her flying towards the heavens her momentem died out but before she could start falling phaith appeared beside her and basicly started playing ping pong with her body after a few seconds of that phaith hit Apri towards the ground "DESTINY BOMB" the young teen yelled as a pure white blast hit the now unconsious form of Apri completely vaporiseing her body phaith looked down her father had beaten Mokar to death and now the only intruder that remained of the sayian squardrant was their leader Turni who had stopped her fight with Ari to watch the amazeing spectical her jaw droped "YOU KILLED MY SISTER YOU BITCH" "I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT" the woman let off a roar and charged Phaith just to be blasted in the back by Ari "your fight is with me" he commented she charged him and threw a punch at his head aiming to take it off he simply redirected it she punched with her other hand he caught her fist "bad form" he said jokingly "Ill kill you" Turni yelled she charged a blast in her free hand and hit Ari's body with it once the dust settled she noticed two things Ari still had her other fist and that the blast had done no damage "this is how you kill someone" he charged all his energy into his fist "HAND GERNADE" he yelled as he threw his ki coated fist at Turni's helpless form as soon as he hit her a blast went off there was nothing left of the woman commander.

the group of fighters are now sitting at a table in Gohan and Videl's small home "ok you said you would explain what going on here but before that i have a few question's" gohan stated. "okay" alexandra commented "first i know you are a sayian but i also know that Ari is not a sayian which would make zander only half sayian what race are you Ari". "your right and wrong at the same time gohan technicly i am not a sayian but my race happens to be a sister race to the Sayian's, I am a Kayian" "ok if the sayians have a sister race the why have i not heard of it before" "thats a long story.. so i guess ill start at the begining it all started about 3 million years ago on the sayians first home planet, planet sayia. the sayians had four main clans that fought for power the sayians of the north who were extreamly resiliant but had low power, this is where you get the more animalistic sayian triats. then there was the Sayian's of the west who were more calculating but had less physicle power this form of sayian was compleately wiped out when the first Super Sayian destroyed the planet. the eastern sayians were aura users they had almost no physicle strength but thewy were unbeatable when it came to energy battles. and finally the central sayians who would now be called the kayian's they were by far the strongest form of sayians and the most balanced they were quite inteligant not quite as inteligant as the west sayians but inteligant none the less the were the most tacticle fighters and they had alot of control over their energy and physicle strength none of the other clans were every able to beat the central sayians in battle, each clan had a differant animal they turned into at the full moon, the nothern sayian's had the gorrila, the west had the dolfin, the east had the panther and central had the Dragon. Just before the planet was destroyed the central sayian's predicting the destruction of their planet left the planet they thought that they were the only sayians to survive the planets desruction but about a million years after they had settled on a planet they heard word that quite a few other sayians had also survived and were now liveing as savages on a tuffle planet back then my ansestors belived these sayians to be the nothern sayians who had always been fighting with the other sayian clans because they thought us weak because we dident just use our physicle strength to solve all our prolems so my ansestors changed the name of our race so we wouldent be mistaken for our barbaric cousins" "wow" videl said with a look of shock on her face, Gohan dident say anything for the first few seconds the only people still at the table were gohan videll and Ari phaith left ten minutes into the story because she got bored both zander and alex left because they had heard this story many times before at the moment zander and phaith were out side sparring and alex was on the couch meditateing "do you have any other questions" Ari asked? "not at the moment" gohan answered "okay then ill start explaining the situation were in, the sayian that are now attacking us are survivers of planet vegeta they are being ruled by Colli king vegeta's younger cousin being the only known liveing royal family member he took the throne and is leading the 2.5 billion sayians that survived the destruction of planet vegeta to take over the univerce the first move they made was to take out their biggest threat to their campain the kayian's they attack our planet ten years ago we had far superior strength but they had intensly greater numbers this i was of planet for this attack they may have wiped out 90% of our race but we took them down from the six billion they had to begin with to the 2.5 they have now but thats not important right now as far as i know there are a total of six kayian's alive seven if you count zander we need you help to stop the sayians onslaught of takeing over the galaxy" "well you can count on me i may only be a human but im strong" Uub said from the door he just came from his body was covered in bandages "count me in to" pan said from behind her coacoa skined boyfreind "me too" Phaith said from the window "that just leaves you gohan" Ari commented "will you help us we could use someone of your strength" "i cant say for vegeta trunks and my little brother but the gaudians of earth will be there for you, but i cant see why vegeta wouldent that man loves to fight and this kind of thing sounds right up his ally" before he could finish his sentance Alex piped up "did you say vegeta" "ya why" "he is my brother" she said with a smile on her face "wow i dident know vegeta had a sister, so that makes you a princess doesnt it" "ya" "wow Alex you dident tell me you were a princess" Ari commented "it never came up" "okay" 'beep' 'beep' "oh thats Gussu


	2. Chapter 2

"Gussu to Ari... Ari can you hear me?" Gussu's voce came though Ari's hand-held communicator "i hear you Gussu what is your position" Ari said into the commuinicator. "We have to wait for Turpion and Matthew to get here then we'll head your way" Gussu repyed. "Okay what is the ETA for Matt and Turpion to ge there" Ari questioned? "2-3 days, they are out of instant trasmission range" Gussu answered. "roger that, over and out" Ari commented. "Until they get they i think we should start our training, if we want to have any chance of beating the Sayians". By this time everyone at the son house was now in the liveing room listening to Ari. "Okay but we should wait til tommorow to start major training Hun im guessing thats how long it will take for vegeta and the others to get back". "How do you know that?" Gohan questioned. "My ki senceing abilitys are alot stronger than most people's, ive been blind since i was born and ive been useing my ki senceing to see since i was six, doing stuff like that is like second nature to me i also perfected a way to rank power levels without going into the millions, but that is a story for another time". "Okay now onto the next problem we need a base of operations Videl can i trust this task to you?" Ari asked. "Of course" videll commented

"Phaith can you come here for a second" her father asked. "Whats up dad" the young teen inquired as she walked over to the table that the adults were sitting at. "We need to talk about this new trasformation of yours" gohan stated blankly. "What about it dad" she asked with a confused look on her face. "What did it feel like to transform to this new form compared to your other Super sayian forms" Alex questioned. "I dont really remeber it kinda just happed" she dident say anything else for a few seconds, "hmm now that i think about it it was way easier than my other ones" she said while rubbing the back of her head. "Hmm ive never heard of a sayian transformation being easy" Alex said while rubbing her chin in thought "do you think you could do the transformation again?" alex asked phaith just nodded and started walking outside with her parents, Zander, Alex, and Ari in tow, when they had gotten far enough away from the house Phaith stoped and got into the classic power up stance she let off a roar as she was surrounded by bright white light again when she came out of the light her long black hair was now a neon greenish yellow "i dident think it would be that easy" the young teen stated "it was even easier than last time" Phaith added. "hmm this power is like nothing i have ever senced before its compleately pure light energy" Alex said while crunching her face in frustration. "I got it" Videl piped up. "You got what hun" Gohan asked his wife she just smiled and said, "do you remeber back when i went looking for the dragon balls for the first time with Goten and Trunks?" the human woman asked. "How could i forget i had to fight Broly that day... wait a second" he walked over to his daugther and started looking over her new form this time with a fine tooth comb. "Mind filling us in, who is this broly guy and what does her have to do with Phaith's new form" Zander inquired. "Well broly was an immencely powerful sayian that we had thought my dad had killed when i was twelve but we were wrong he survived and somehow made his way to earth just to be frozen in a block of ice, and when i was sixteen my little brother somehow woke the frozen beast and we had to fight him" Gohan was cut off by Ari "and this story has what to do with Phaiths new form" Ari asked. "I was getting to that, the thing that made this particular Sayian so strong is the fact he had a form that we had never seen before that made super sayian like a childs plaything we called it the legendary super sayian form, i beleive that this new form of Phaiths is that form if you can judge by colour of hair, her hair in this form is the exact sme as brolys in his Legendary Super Sayian form, but i could be wrong" Gohan finished. "Wow..." Phaith started "thats so cool!" Phaith yelled excitedly as she hugged her parents. "Phiath your crushing us" her mother squeeked. "Sorry" Phaith laughed. "hmm this is an interesting development her power score went from a 3 to an 8" Alexandra commented. "Damn a twelve year old surpassed me in power" Ari added. "Im thirteen" the young sayian yelled. "Sorry" Ari laughed.

Then next morning all the people who were at the son's house were now standing infront of the Capsule Corp building, they all looked to the sky as a large ship ripped though the atmosfere it took a couple seconds for the ship to land, the ship's hull opened to the yelling of to young adults "How could you do that she i my sister" trunks yelled. "She came onto me" Goten yell back as he ran out of the ship. "Trunks its not like we havent been dateing for years" Bulla yelled from the ship as she watched her older brother chase her boyfreind, her parents just ignored the two young men who were now fighting, they were also the first one to notice that they had company. "ahh Gohan, Videl not that im not happy that you guys are here but why are you" Bulma questioned. "its nice to see you again Bulma, Vegeta but why we are here can wait til we get inside" Gohan answered. "What's going on with those three" Videl asked as she jestured towards the two fighting young men and the yelling Bulla. "oh nothing to huge trunks just walked in on Goten and Bulla in bed and ever since it has been like this" Bulma answered "by the way who are your freinds" the older woman asked. "oh yeah this is Arikuzanda" Gohan answered as he pointed to the 6'2" man. "This is Alexandra his wife" when Gohan said her name Vegeta who was leaning against a tree fell over, he got up as soon as he could, he looked over in the direction of Alex and his jaw droped as he rubbed his eyes. "Sister is that you" he said as he walked over to the group. "Yes little brother it is me" Alex said with a smile, Vegeta dident say anything he just ran over and hugged his sister, everyone around that knew Vegeta almost fell over at his sudden display, the boys even stoped their fight. "I was told you were dead" Vegeta said still hugging his sister. "Im sorry i never came back, i broke my promise" just as she said that she broke into tears.

now the entire group was in the house they all got the introductions done with, and Ari had Explained the situation, now they all sat around a large table as Vegeta and Alex shared stories, well Alex shared stories and Vegeta made comments here and there when he was asked about his past, while they waited for lunch to be compleated. "So Gohan is Bardocks grandson, i dident see that comeing i knew he was a sayian but to be my masters grandson that would probably be why he is so strong". "Enough catching up, you said you have a way of measureing power level"Vegeta asked. "I do, im guessing you want me to tell you how you measure up to the other fighters here". "yes" he answered. "Well as for power goes the strongest as of yesterday is Phaith with a power score of 8" Vegeta was about to say something but he knew how much his sister hated to be interupted "she apperantly has the ability to goto something called the legendary super sayian apperantly it was a powerful form that was used by someone named Broly" Vegeta nodded accepting her power. "Next is Ari he is also a master of all forms of martial arts, he also from what i hear has the most experiance at the moment if it came down to a fight i would bet he would win but i may be a little biased, next is Gohan" Vegeta dident even flinch he already know the half sayian was more powerful than him. "after that would be you then me, after me would be Zander, followed by Ubb and Pan, both Trunks and Goten are about the same." Vegeta just slapped his son in the back of the head saying something about Kakarott. "Lunch is ready" one of the butlers said as he walked into the room. A sigh of "finnaly" came from all the sayians/kayians in the room.

After lunch, "Videl how is the search for a base of operations going" Ari inquired. "not good i havent been able to find anything that would fit our needs". "Dammit" Ari said he thought 'damn Gussu wont be happy if we dont have once when he gets here'. "what kind of base are you guys looking for" Bulma questioned. "we are looking for a base that we can train at without being detected and where we can plan raids or defences against the sayians"Ari answered "Ok give me three hours to get the dimentional creator ready and after I put the dimentions in it will take about another half hour to complete" Bulma said blankly, "Videl would you mind helping me i could use another set of hands". "Sure" the younger woman answered as they walked off to Bulma's lab. "Well i guess that settles that" Ari said to himself 'damn running things around here is stressful i wonder if anyone wants to spar with me' he thought while looking around the room Alex was meditateing so she wouldent want to train Zander and Phaith were talking about something that he couldent hear, Pan and Uub were cuddleing on the couch talking about something, Vegeta and Gohan were intently playing a card game, Trunks and Goten were arm wrestleing for some reason and Bulla who was beside them was laughing, 'I guess ill just ask if anyone wants to spar and or train' he clapped his hands together to get everyones attention. "anyone up for a sparring match?" Ari asked the group. Gohan and Vegeta were the first to get up, Vegeta dident say anything but Gohan said "im up for it". Phaith and Zander were the next to get up both saying at the same time "count me in too" causeing Phaith to blush but Zander just shrugged it off. no-one else made a move to get up. "Follow me" Vegeta said blankly as he grabed trunks by the back of the shirt, Gohan grabed Gotens aswell and they dragged them towards the gravity room. (which has been upgraded to a small dimention)

They walked into the large 'room', Vegeta kept going and typed something into the panel as the gravity in the room intensified to five hundred times gravity, without expecting the gravity increase he took a forced knee, unlike his son Ari wasent affected by the gravity. "Need some help" Phaith laughed as she held out a hand to Zander, he just slapped it away as she laughed again, then he stood up with little effort and swept her legs out from under her and taunted "No, do you" he laughed, she just tackled him, Gohan clapped his hands togeather and the two young teens stoped what they were doing "Thats enough of that" he said with a laugh. The teens went to get up to notice that Phaith was now mounted on top of Zander and holding his wrists to the ground, the yound female blushed wildly as she got off of he new freind, Zander was also blushing slightly at this turn of events. "Ok who wants to spar against me" Ari commented ignoring the teens actions, Vegeta was the first to say anything "Ill fight you". "Lets do this" he said as he got in a classic muai thai stance, Vegeta just powered up to his super sayian two form with a yell, then he charged Ari, he threw a right hook at Ari's head just for his fist to be caught, Ari threw a elbow towards Vegeta's ribs just to be blocked by his free hand things went on like this for somewhere around five minutes the spectators watch intently as these two seasoned masters went at it at blinding speeds, Vegeta was the first to break rank as he justed back a small distance knowing that he would eventually be overwhelmed by Ari's insane skill in the martial arts, he charged a ball of ki in both hands, and with a yell of "Final Flash" he realeased his trademark attack, Ari's eyes widened as the attack approched, "Armour of the Four Horsemen" the older man shouted as black armor appered all over his body, the attack hit him head on but there was no explotion instead it seemed like the attack was being absorbed by the armour, "Dark Retailiation" Ari yelled as two balls of energy appered one in each hand he released the attack it raced towards Vegeta at breakneck speeds. Vegeta poured all the ki he could into his left leg as the blast was about to hit him he kicked it skyward the attack deontated a few mili seconds later, the shock wave sent Vegeta flying. Ari was on Vegeta within the second he left the ground kicking him high into the faux sky just to teleport above him and sending him hurdleing back towards the ground, before he could hit the ground Vegeta righted himself landing on all fours, and launched himself out of the way of Ari's knee which impacted with the ground right where Vegeta was. Vegeta got back to his feet and charged Ari, just to get a right hook to the face and be sent flying, but what Ari dident know is that before he punched Vegetahe had left a small but powerful ki blast that now detonated, the blast sent Ari flying he hit the ground hard on his back, before he could get up Vegeta dashed towards him a but at the last second Ari kicked Vegeta upwards with both feet, which now gave Ari enough time to charge his own signature attack "Dragon Rage!" Zanders eye opened wide he as never seen his father use this attack against anyone only against a training dummy. Vegeta had no time to react as the dragon that came out of his flame like attack, the pure black dragon raced towards Vegeta, the dragon wrapped itself around Vegeta draining him of his ki then dropping him, Vegeta fell like a sack of hammers hitting the ground hard. "damn that hurt" the prince of sayian's commented. "It could have been alot worce that attack would normaly kill you but because of the amount of ki you have in ss4 it only hurt and drained your ki".

"Goten, Trunks you guys will fight me" Gohan said while jestureing for the young men to follow, they just hung their heads as the followed the older sayian. Gohan stoped as he droped into a loose fighting stance, as did his brother nearly mirroring his brother's, Trunks however droped into a fighting stance more like his father, Goten charged his brother flareing into super sayian, trunks followed suit also flareing into super sayian. Gohan bloacked a right hook from his brother by grabbing his fist, trunks appered behind Gohan preparing to kick Gohan in the back of head with a drop kick, just for him to dodge, trunks kepot going and kicked the immobie goten in the face there was a sickening crunch, the kick had broken goten's nose who was now on the ground hands to his nose, Trunks paid no heed to his injured freind instead he charged gohan again, just for gohan to give him a devestateing moonsalt kick to the face sending the now unconsious boy flying. "You two have alot more training to do, starting tommorow you will be training under me" Gohan ordered. "Under you dont you mean with you?" his younger brother asked. "What makes you think you have the skill or power to train with me, until i say other wise you two have to start back from the begining, you have become soft in these times of peace" Gohan said as he gestured towards the door "now go get cleaned up and take trunks with you". the young man shook his long time freind awake and they walked out of the room heads hanging low."dad that was a little harsh dont you think" Phaith commented. "Yeah but these are times of war they cant be fighting like that when the sayians get here it would be the death of them, also i know they can take it" Gohan explained.

"Loos like its our turn Phaith are you ready" Zander asked with a smirk on his face. "Always" Phaith commented flatly, as she got into a loose stance her stance was a mixture of her fathers and mothers, makeing it hard for Zander to predict what she would start with. "This could be interesting" Ari commented. "Agreed" both of the younger men agreed. Zander got impaitant while waiting for Phaith to attack him so he charged her, he threw a faux right hook which Phaith easily dodged expecting the left kick she ducked as it flew over her head skimming her long hair, she tried sweeping his legs out from under him just for him to jump over the atempt. Zander used his ki to drop faster with both knee's, Phaith simply dodged the attack, useing the momentum her dodge to kick Zander in the face sending him flying, copying the tatic that Vegeta used against his father, he left a small present for Phaith, as the smoke cleared Zander noticed that the attack had done no damage instead there was a barrier around Phaith "Divine Protection" the words of her attack finnaly meeting his ears 'damn she has more tricks up her sleeve than i thought' Zander thought to himself. Phaith charged the yound teen he had little time to react, she threw a ki coated punch at Zander hitting him in the chest, but he dident move, Zander grabbed Phaith in a huge bear hug "got cha", Zander flew into the air he quickly reached the peak of the small dimention he began flying as fast as he could towards the ground, no matter how hard phaith tried she could not break free, and they were hurtleing towards the ground at the last second Zander let go of Phaith smashing her into the ground, however what he dident know is that she had sacrifced her left shoulder to roll with the fall, her roll continued she tryed to stand whilst her roll only to nearly trip, Zander was chargeing his attack but little to his knowlage so was Phaith. Zander cried "OBLIVION", as Phaith turned around "KAA MEE HAAA MEEE HAAAA" Phaith's attack connected with Zanders the power of the attacks were equal, Phaith's attack disapated quickly to the surprise of everyone in the room the only thing left where phaith was standing was the hair elastic that kept her long hair out of her face everyone was floored as for Gohan he nearly flew into a fit of rage on the boy he thought to have killed his youngest daughter until he heard "DESTINY BOMB" come from above everyone looked up at the source of the yell they saw Phaith thowing a small ball of pure white energy her long hair flying in all directions with all the power from her attack, before he could do anything Zander was engulfed by the attack but much to his surprise it dident hurt it felt warm he could also feel something else but he couldent put his finger on what it was, when the light faded he was lieing on his back with no real want or need to move he had lost fair and square. the first thing he saw was phaith's smileing face "need some help" she laughed and held her hand out to him, but unlike before he accepted her help grabbing her hand and allowing her to help him to his feet but even after he was standing she dident let go of his hand instead she pulled him in closer into a deep kiss at frist he was surprised but after a few seconds he got into it they ignored all the woops and other noises that came from the older men.. well from Gohan and Ari, Vegeta just smirked they broke the kiss "SHUT UP" Zander yelled at the wooping older men with a blush staining his face, Phaith just laughed.

Videl's eyes widend as she listened to Gohan's recolection of the later events in the gravity room "its pretty sad my both of my Daughters had their first kiss younger than me" Videl commented after Gohan finished his story. "Well they are sayians and sayian's tend to find a mate at a young age" Alexandra stated. Videl just glared at the older woman. 'beep' 'beep' Ari's communicator went off "Ari... Come in Ari" Gussu's voice came over the commuinicator. "Ari here wassup Gussu". "Matthew and Turpion have arrived earlyier than expected we will be there in a few minute's". "rodger that" Ari replyed. "oh by the way how much longer will it take for the base?" he continued. "it will be ready within the hour" bulma aswered, "ok, great work" Ari commented. Ari looked around the room as he waited to hear word from Gussu, Pan and Bulla were talking intently about something the three boys around them looked like they had just seen a ghost, Phaith and Zander were also talking but unlike before she was sitting in his lap, Alex wasent meditateing anymore Ari dident know where she was 'where is alex' he thoguht to himself he was about to search for his wifes ki when a pair of hands went over his eye "hello" he said blankly as he removed the hands and turned around to meet his wife face to face, she just smiled "your getting careless in your old age, i could have killed you twice over there" she joked. "old eh" he said as he teleported behind his wife and grabbed his wife around the waist. "Yup" she said whilst turning around, when she was faceing her mate she gave him a kiss, "but your mine" she removed his hands from around her and walked back to her spot on the couch to meditate, just as she sat down four men appeared in the room.

"Ahh Gussu good to see you again" Alex commented. "Alex we both know you cant actually see me you just see the general outline of people". "Hey im getting better i can almost see features of people's face's" they both laughed and Alex got up and gave th four men all hugs greeting each of them. Gussu walked over to Ari "good to see you old freind" he said as he gave Ari a classic Kayian warrior embrace which just happened to look alot like a bro shake Ari greeted the other Kayian warriors with the same embrace but for the older gentleman with long grey hair and a long brown and black robe with them he bowed deeply. "How are you" Ari asked, "as heathy as a horse" the old man said as he clickled his heels, Ari just laughed. Alex walked over to her husband and william. "Good-day master William, how fares you research" she asked, "Ahh yes you mean the internal ki barrier, I believe i have perfected it" Will answered. "Well then you will have to teach me how to do it wont you" Alexandra laughed, will just laughed with her "yes, yes i will wont I, im just kinda surprised that you havent figured it out yet" he stated. "I havent had much time, ive been training with makeing the attacks i have better, but i have been working on it for the last two days i think i might be close but i cant grasp the final mold" Alex stated, 'I know where this is going and i dont want to be around when they start discussing techniques i may become a lab rat again' he thought, he turned around trying to escape just to feel a hand on his shoulder. "Where are you going" Alexandra asked with a smile on her face, "nowhere"Ari said Meekly, "great you can help me show Will my new technique" Ari's head hung low as she dragged him off to the gravity room with Will in tow. "Damn i feel sorry for him" Gohan stated. "You should Alex's attack's if they dont kill you they hurt like a bitch" Matthew said as he walked over Matthew was about Ari's hight but had a little darker skin and his hair was about shoulder length, wore a dark blue armor set with one shoulder pad on his left side he wore medium length combat boots with a huge knife hilt sticking out, he had the large Turpion behind him who wore black and gold set of armor with shoulder pads that had a cloak connected to them his face was was fair but i had a few scars in the odd place, but his eyes told it all this man had seen many battles, he had that battle hardened look it almost reminded Gohan of Piccolo, but even Piccolo dident have a glare as intence as this man. "I dont doubt that ive seen her fight, its almost scary how effiant she is" Gohan stated dryly, "thats one way to put it" Matt laughed.

"The team sent to earth has not reported back yet sir" a young sayian, the mans face twitched "Well then bring me Goriilla and his team, i will make whoever thought it was a good idea to fight the sayian empire pay with thier lifes" Master General Shikahnn laughed.

**Author's Note: thank you to those who read the first chapter, this one has had less editing so there will prob be a few spelling and grammer mistake's. oh and BTW the trird chaptper should be done within the next few day's**


End file.
